


The World In My Hands

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Friendship/Love, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, That's actually a canon tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cos that's literally Eight and Charley, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: Self-indulgent fluff with early Eight and Charley.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Charley Pollard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	The World In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwww, this trope is so cliche, but it's also _adorable_ and I don't write enough fluff, so... this happened. Enjoy.

"-and after that, we'll go to Derilobia, then-" 

"You really are determined to show me the whole world, aren't you?" Charley broke into the Doctor's stream of rambling with a chuckle. 

"Well, maybe not all of it, the universe is rather large, after all, but... certainly as much as we can see." He looked over at her with a glowing grin. 

"I think," Charley said, thoughtfully, "that I could hold the whole world in my hands, right now." She didn't know what had come over her, or why she said it. 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Charley took a step toward him. They were already standing near one another, by the console, but she closed the rest of the distance and, smiling, took the Doctor's face in both hands. 

"Yes," she replied softly, watching as his eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he made the connection. Then, not knowing what possessed her to do it, she popped up on tiptoe and briefly pressed her lips to his. 

A bemused smile crossed his face and he caught one of her hands as she pulled away. "I- you-" he blinked and shook his head. "Charley, Charley, Charley..." 

It was Charley's turn to raise an eyebrow. His loss for words was, quite honestly, adorable. After a few seconds, he let go of her hand and turned back toward the console. 

"Where to, Charley?" He asked, that tender (if confused) curve of his lips still there. "What's next for us?"


End file.
